


Coffee beans and   Fireworks

by generalbux



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalbux/pseuds/generalbux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama quit volleyball at a young age and ended up going to business school. Hinata is a barista at The Coffee Lounge. He plays college volleyball. They meet. Angst. That about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee beans and   Fireworks

 

  I shut my car door and walked into a small coffee shop in the middle of town. The Coffee Lounge was a popular place but it never was too busy. People quickly come and go.  Some people stayed and read. There was tables, lounge chairs in the back with calm light, shelves of books and nik naks. I was here because I had a paper I needed to write for my business class. It was ten pages and I haven’t started. If I want to get major in business this needs to be good. Not my idea to major in business but it was the only thing I was good at since I fully quit sports. I set my bag down and took off my light jacket. It was raining that morning but the sun came out soon after. The coffee shop had a calmness to it. The light just softly comes in through the windows. The warm smell of coffee and baked goods. I walked up to the counter to get a coffee so I could focus. There was a small person on his own. He ran up and his hair was a fire orange.

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” He quickly asked getting ready to write out my order.

“Hm I'm not good with coffee,” I paused and he looked at me confused “which one has the most milk that has chocolate in it? I got that once and it was pretty good.”

“You mean a mocha? That’s a pretty popular one.” The short barista asked me. After he said that I felt stupid. I was in business school. How did I not know this? Either way I nodded.

“Yes, I would like.” I paused again. I’m making this way more difficult than I needed it to be. “A large mocha.” I said to him.

He quickly wrote it on a cup. Then he looked back up. “What’s your name?” He asked.

I looked around and no one else was in the shop waiting. I smiled and said my name. “Kageyama. K-a-g-e-y-a-m-a.” He wrote it down and said it will only take a moment. I stood there waiting. I looked over to the counter where all these baked stuff were. There were cookies, small cakes, and donuts. It all smells so good. I might have to get something later. I almost didn’t hear him say my name. I walked over and took the warm cup. I looked down to his name tag on his apron. “Thank you, Hinata.”  He smiled and nodded. I walked back to the spot I set my stuff down and took out my laptop.

Two hours later my eyes start to hurt and I’m about to give up on this paper. Around me are pages of notes all highlighted. I rub my face and took a deep breath. I leaned back in my chair. Almost falling I catch myself. I hear a small laugh and looked back at the counter. Hinata was laughing at me then he ducked below the countertop. I gave him a glare probably a little too harshly. He stopped and turned around. I smiled slightly and looked back at my screen. I closed my eyes. Trying to regain my focus when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I snapped my head up and turned to the culprit. Of course it was Hinata.

“Hey you've been here a while. Here have this.” He said holding out a cookie with the words “good luck” written in frosting. I looked back to him and he gave a big smile. I took the cookie from his hands.

“Oh thank you.” I tried not to blush. Like this was over the line of adorable. He nodded and walked back behind the counter for the customer that just walked in. I took a bite of the cookie and went back to my paper.

It was there for another hour before I started to get really hungry. I packed up everything and threw my cup away. I turned around to see Hinata frosting a batch of cookies. He heard me open the door and looked up with a smile.

“Goodbye Kageyama! Hope to see you again!” He waved.

That made me smile. He truly meant it too. I haven’t felt that sense of small happiness in a while.


End file.
